Kristina's Misadventures at Hogwarts
by WarBabyMoon
Summary: Like my Wild Goose Chase, this is a collection of stories for Harry Potter, and it revolves around my character, Kristina, and my friend E. Azariah's character, Erin, and their misadventures. Ahhh gotta love those misadventures...
1. Cousins or Foes?

**Kristina's Misadventures at Hogwarts**  
Misadventure 2: Cousins or foes?

.

Kristina was a 3rd year at Hogwarts. This year her cousin, Desari Whitney, had transferred from Ilvermorny to be at Hogwarts. Her cousin was a 7th year, technically, however she was held back and she was a 6th year. At first, things were okay. They shared a room together, had some classes together. Somehow, she was very behind in potions and Kristina was stuck with her cousin in her potions class with Professor Snape.

However, Snape was dubious of the idea of Kris sharing a room with her cousin. He knew her father, therefore he has heard the horror stories of her father's sister and everyone feared that Desari would be just like her mother. He remembered that conversation with Kthalas when he said that her cousin was transferring to Hogwarts.

 _Kthalas crossed his arms and looked at Snape._

 _"You are doing a very good job of keeping Kristina safe," he told him. "However, I have a feeling she may need your help more than ever."_

 _"Why do you say that, Magi?" Snape wondered._

 _He sighed, "Her cousin is going to transfer to Hogwarts. I have a bad feeling they'll end up sharing a room. They're sharing a room right now, and you never know how she's going to be sorted but I have a feeling she's going to be a Ravenclaw."_

 _"And the problem is...?"_

 _"Kristina is used to personal space," Kthalas said. "I know she shares a room with her best friend, but something tells me Desari will plead to share a room with Kristina and I'm just worried about her. Desari has already made a mess of Kristina's room, and she's already complaining about it."_

 _They turned when they heard Kris swatting in annoyance at her cousin._

 _"Hey! Get off of me!" Kris snapped. "Go clean our room! Everything that's on the floor isn't mine so go clean it!"_

 _"You're such a brat!" Desari growled._

 _"Maybe you should keep yourself more organized!" Kris stormed off._

 _"My point exactly," Kthalas sighed. "Oh, and Desari is just like my sister! You know my sister, Isabel..."_

 _"Good god," Snape shook his head. "That woman was a nightmare!"_

 _"Yeah," Kthalas sighed in agreement. "Please, Severus? Please keep a close eye on them?"_

 _Snape gave an exasperated sigh, "I suppose."_

 _"Thank you so much, Severus," Kthalas smiled._

 _"Yeah, yeah," Snape waved him off and suddenly was shocked when he felt someone jump on him with their arms wrapped around him. "Oof!" He glanced behind him and saw it was Kristina. "Geez, must you always attack me with hugs?"_

 _Kris grinned, "You know it, Uncle Severus!"_

 _Kthalas laughed, "She really is fond of you."_

 _"Perhaps so..." Snape watched her let go of him and he could finally breathe again. "You've been a good kid? Done all your homework for your favorite professor?" He gave a sly smirk._

 _Kris nodded, "I finished all of your homework first, Severus!"_

 _"Very good, very good," Snape nodded. "Too bad I can't take it off your hands quite yet. You have another week before I can. What are your classes this year?"_

 _"I took astrology," Kris smiled. "Herbology too. Potions, of course. Defense against the dark arts, obviously. Transfiguration...A couple others... I only took what wouldn't overload me."_

 _"Excellent classes," Snape agreed._

 _Kris smiled. His niece, beaming with excitement._

 _"Hey, Desari," Kthalas gestured at Kris's cousin. "I'd like you to meet someone."_

 _Desari, a tall girl with bleached-blonde hair, brown eyes, pale skin and wearing blue wire-framed glasses, walked over to them._

 _"Yes, Uncle Kthalas?" she asked in a high-pitched and oddly innocent-sounding voice._

 _"This is your potions teacher: Professor Snape," Kthalas said. "Do not get on his bad side, please. He and I are friends, so we communicate rather often. If I find out you've been screwing around in his class I will personally beat you over the head with a 2x4."_

 _"Oh...kay..." Desari looked at Snape, shocked at how scary he seemed. But just moments earlier her cousin had been hugging him! How was she not scared of him?_

 _"I also have given him the right to make you drink an_ _y potion you screw up on, especially if you were goofing off," Kthalas told her. "You screw up your potion, he can give it to you to drink."_

 _"Oh..." Desari looked at her cousin. Kris didn't seem fazed by the idea, like she never had it happen to her. Or, like she was always on Snape's good side. "Well, I'll do my best."_

 _"I expect you will do your best in my class," Snape told her sternly._

 _Desari nodded and then looked at her uncle, hoping he was done with her. Kthalas waved his hand in dismissal of his niece, "You may go now."_

 _Desari left as fast as she could and Kthalas snorted in amusement._

 _"You'd think she was scared of you or something," he said._

 _"I'd hope so," Snape gave a sardonic smile, then looked at Kris, who was standing awkwardly beside him. "Hm? Yes, Kristina?"_

 _"Kitty ears?" she whispered, looking to the side._

 _"Kitty ears?" Kthalas asked. "Oh... Right, Severus gave you cat ears once."_

 _"And she seems to like it when I give her cat ears," Snape sighed as he reached into his cloak and pulled out his wand. "I apparently know what kind of ears she wants, and it cheers her up."_

 _Kthalas nodded._

 _"Alright," Snape pointed his wand at Kris. "_ Felius aures _!"_

 _Suddenly, cat ears sprouted from her head and she giggled, reaching her hand up to touch her ears._

 _"Ah they're so soft!" she smiled._

 _"Glad you like it," Snape gave a sideways glance at Kthalas._

 _"So uhm, Severus..." Kthalas smiled. "Care to join us for supper?"_

 _"I might as well," Snape shrugged. "I have no where else to be."_

 _Kris hugged Professor Snape again and he put his arm over her, shaking his head with amusement._

 _"Geez..."_

Snape remembered this as he passed out graded papers. He gave Kristina hers with a wry smile.

"Good job, as always, Kristina," he praised her. "Miss Whitney..." Snape trailed off because he was so disappointed.

Desari looked over Kris's shoulder and a look of anger crossed her face.

"No fair! How come you got a perfect score and...I didn't?" Desari asked.

"Perhaps you should study better, Miss Whitney!" Snape responded sharply. "And pay closer attention in class!"

"Kristina doesn't pay attention in class, though, Professor," Desari argued. "She's usually drawing or writing something."

"She doesn't disrupt class either," Snape pointed out. "Unlike you. Always criticizing how I teach, always complaining about how difficult the potions are..."

"They are difficult," Desari argued.

"Fifty points from Ravenclaw," Snape growled. "Wanna keep arguing with me? Go ahead, although your cousin might have something to say about that!"

He mentioned that because he noticed she was glaring angrily at her cousin.

"Who cares what she thinks?" Desari asked. "Oh wait, only you care what she thinks because you're her bloody uncle. That's the only reason you like her and put up with her!"

"How dare you—" Snape suddenly was interrupted by Kristina.

Kris suddenly turned to her cousin and glared up at her angrily from under her bangs.

"You're such a selfish jerk!" she snapped. "'Who cares what she thinks'? That is terrible to say!"

Snape was surprised she snapped.

"You're such a whiny, spoiled little brat!" Desari growled at her. "I don't get why anyone cares what you think!"

"Because unlike you, I'm much more well-behaved and—"

Snape let the girls bicker, curious to hear what Kristina was going to say.

"God you are so naïve!" Desari snapped at Kristina.

"Better naïve than disrespectful," Kristina snapped right back at her cousin. "Because unlike you, I don't disrespect my teachers. Just the other day, you disrespected Professor McGonagall because she told you to stop talking. You disrespect Professor Snape at least three times a week. Professor Moses has gotten to the point where he's kicking you out every time you open your mouth because he's trying to teach! I don't understand how you can be so disrespectful of the teachers!"

"That's because you suck up to the teachers," Desari pointed out. "Unlike you, I'm not a suck up."

Snape raised his eyebrows at Desari. Did she seriously just tell Kristina that she was a suck up? He looked at Kris, expecting a response of some kind to counteract it. Before Kristina could speak up, Desari continued on her childish tantrum.

"You were so coddled and pampered," she continued. "You're fragile. Once you get out into the real world, if you survive this place, the real world is going to absolutely _destroy_ you. It'll shatter your fragile façade. It's about time for you to be roughened up and toughened up. And if Professor Snape isn't gonna do it, because obviously he doesn't want to hurt you, then I'm gonna toughen you up."

Out of anger, Kristina reached behind her and slapped her cousin right across the face, knocking her glasses off. Everyone gasped, and Snape just stood, stunned at Kristina's sudden outburst. He wasn't mad, however he was just very shocked.

"You shut up about Professor Snape!" Kristina defended him.

Erin covered her mouth, looking at Snape with worry, then glancing back at her friend.

"Oh my goodness, Kris..."

Kris stood up and gathered her things, looking at Snape.

"Sorry," she grumbled and left as fast as she could.

Everyone was left speechless. Then, all the students looked to Snape, expecting him to be mad but he was just as stunned.

"Damn, she could've been a great Slytherin..." he muttered to himself. "Sounded just like her father."

"That's all you have to say?" Desari asked, furious. "Why aren't you punishing her? She just slapped me!"

"SILENCE!" Snape snarled at Desari. After handing her back her paper, Snape added, "Whitney, once again you have failed to achieve the set task. Who in their right minds decided that you are a witch? Your parents were full bloods. So unless your mother had a thing with the postman; what the hell happened to _you_? As you are the most singularly inept person ever to wave a stick at a cauldron this side of the first fall of man! Bloody hell, child, and yet here you are bullying Kristina. Tsk, I suggest you stay back so that we can discuss your detention..."

"What did I do?" Desari gave an exasperated sigh. "Aren't you going to give Kristina detention?"

"Absolutely not!" Professor Snape gave a mocking smirk at Desari. "No, what she just did...you certainly deserved it."

"Wow, you are playing favorites," Desari grumbled. "You're a terrible teacher."

"Actually I kinda agree with Professor Snape," came a voice from beside them. It was Makayla. "I think you deserved being slapped."

Murmurs of agreement rose up from the class. Desari turned around and saw everyone was nodding their heads in agreement with Professor Snape and murmuring their agreements.

"Yeah, I hope she slapped some sense into you," came Jordan's voice.

"I believe the class even agrees, surprisingly enough," Professor Snape gave a sadistic smile at Desari. "I would like to see you after class, Miss Whitney."

"Oh fuck me!" she groaned.

"Now now, children, get back to work!" Professor Snape ordered. "You've got but a few more minutes of class left."

Erin looked to Snape, as if asking permission to find Kris and console her. He gave a slight nod and Erin quickly left to find Kristina. When Erin finally found Kristina, she was sobbing in a corridor near the potions classroom, but not where her cousin could find her.

"Kristina?" Erin whispered, reaching into her pocket to pull out a chocolate bar. "Here, this should cheer you up."

Kris looked up and her face was red and numb from crying so hard. She wiped her eyes on her cloak and took the chocolate bar from her friend. She unwrapped it and took small bites from it. Within a couple of minutes, Snape released his class and Erin looked behind her, expecting to see him. Nope. He was probably busy giving Kristina's cousin detention. Erin sat with Kristina and hugged her.

"It's okay..." she assured. "It's not your fault. You stood up for yourself, which was a productive precedent to set."

"I want her to go away," Kris sobbed. "Please, can I and your roommate switch? I cannot spend another night with her!"

"Of course," Erin nodded. "I'm sure my roommate would love to get away from me..."

"Thank you," Kris sobbed and threw her arms around Erin. After a couple of minutes of waiting, Erin saw Desari leave Snape's room and then Snape followed out, turning to head towards them.

"She's been given detention," he told them. "Hm, that was an excellent display you showed, my dear child. You could've been a great Slytherin with that attitude."

Kris rubbed at her eyes and looked at her teacher. He was now reaching for his wand inside of his cloak.

"Hm, I know what'll make you feel better..."

Erin looked at Snape raising an eyebrow.

"What'll make her feel better?"

"Something I once did by accident to her many years ago," he admitted. "I gave her cat ears. Ever since, she's really taken a liking whenever I do it. Here, Miss Magi... _Felius aures_!" Suddenly, Kristina had a pair of ginger-colored kitty ears on top of her head. She blushed, sat up straight, and touched her ears.

"I suggest not slapping your cousin next time," Snape told her. "However, I'm letting this one slide because you impressed me with how you stood up to her."

"I-I didn't mean to slap her," Kris told him.

"Hm, I'm sure you didn't," Professor Snape gave a wry smirk. "Anyway, off to your next class or break, whatever it is for you."

"I-I'm just going back to the tower," Kris told him. "Professor Moses won't mind... Just gonna grab my stuff to move into Erin's room."

"I'm sure I can find Jamie," Erin told her. "Jamie won't mind moving to another room."

"Well, off you two go," Professor Snape gestured down the hall.

"Thank you, Professor," Kris smiled sadly as Erin stood up and dragged her to the Ravenclaw castle.

...

When Kristina had finally gotten her stuff out of her and her cousin's room, she moved down the hall to Erin's room. She didn't have much to begin with, just her favorite anime blanket, her anime guy plushie, her school stuff, her cauldron, and her art supplies and writing notebooks. As she took her things down to Erin's room, her cousin poked out from their room with her wand. She's been plotting revenge against Kristina for earlier. Kristina went to turn to Erin's room and then Desari cast a curse upon her cousin.

" _Imperio_!" she whispered harshly.

Just as Kristina walked in with the last of her stuff, she suddenly lost control of herself and dropped her stuff. Quickly, Desari corrected it. _Pick up your stuff and put it down on your bed._ Kris complied and picked up her stuff and setting it on her bed. For awhile, Erin hadn't the foggiest idea what was going on. Kristina was on her bed, working hard on her homework rather than drawing. Erin did find that a bit odd, but at least she was doing her homework. At least, that's what she thought.

Before bed, Kristina finally put down her homework and went to sleep, as her cousin commanded. When Erin took a glance at her homework, something was very wrong. It said 'Desari Whitney' in the corner. She thought perhaps Kristina was screwing around with her, so she went to bed too. However, Erin woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of Kristina getting out of her bed. Curious, Erin opened her eyes and looked at Kris, trying to hide under her covers. Kristina took no notice as she stood up. Suddenly, she bent down and grabbed the homework and walked out of the room.

Quietly, Erin climbed out of bed and snuck over to the door, watching. Kris was walking down the hallway to her cousin's room and she knocked on the door to give the homework to her. The door opened and Erin saw Desari smile and snatch the homework from her cousin. Erin gasped. Kris did homework for her cousin? No, that cannot be right. She wouldn't do a thing for her cousin, especially not her homework.

"Thank you so much," she gave a grudging thanks to her cousin. She ruffled Kristina's jaw-length hair, "You are just the sweetest little cousin!"

"Can...I...sleep...now...?" Kristina asked in a monotoned voice.

"Of course!" Desari smirked. "But I'll wake you if I need anything else."

"Kay..." Kristina turned and began walking away as her cousin shut the door on her.

Erin ran up to Kristina.

"Kristina, snap out of it!" she hissed.

"Leave...me...alone," Kris told Erin.

Angry, Erin ran over to Desari's room and pounded on her door.

"Desari!" she growled angrily.

Desari opened the door, "What do you want?"

"What did you do to Kristina?!" Erin demanded. "I know you did something to her."

"What do you mean?" Desari asked with a smug smile.

"You cursed her, didn't you?" Erin growled. "You made her do your homework, I saw it. And I just saw her leave the room and come here to give you the homework she did."

"Oh yeah, I needed some help with my potions homework," Desari told her.

"I'm gonna tell Professor Snape—"

"What's he gonna do?" Desari interrupted. "He's not gonna punish her."

"No, but he's gonna punish _you_ ," Erin agreed. "You see, if you used the curse I think you did, you can get into some serious trouble with both Snape and Dumbledore."

"Go ahead, I dare you," Desari sneered. "That's not the only one I know. I can torture her too."

"Two different Unforgivable Curses?" Erin retorted. "That'll look _great_ at your Azkaban trial!"

"I. Dare. You. See if you can tattle before I can cast the spell. If you don't want her hurt, you will not tell anyone. Now, good night to you!" She slammed the door in Erin's face and Erin felt anger pulsing through her veins.

Storming off back to her and Kris's room, she slammed the door behind her and sat on her bed. She buried her face in her hands and thought about what just happened. _I have to tell Professor Snape. I have to tell him... But what about Kris? I can't keep an eye on her to make sure Desari isn't doing anything while also telling Professor Snape what Desari already did! I'll have to choose one or the other._ For the rest of the night, Erin couldn't sleep. She now knew her friend was in trouble, and she had no clue how to help.

Before Kristina woke up, Erin quickly dressed and left to find Professor Snape before Desari could harm Kristina. Much to her surprise, she was able to catch him leaving the Slytherin dungeons.

"Professor Snape!" she exclaimed, running up to him.

Professor Snape look like he had just woken up. He stifled a yawn and looked at her.

"Ms. Smith, you're up rather early," he commented.

"Professor Snape, it's Kris," Erin looked around anxiously. "Desari put a curse on her, and I think I know which one, and it's _bad_."

"Hm?" Professor Snape looked intrigued.

"Imperius," Erin whispered. "Kristina wasn't looking herself last night, but she was doing homework so I figured maybe she was doing it in one sitting rather than taking breaks. Turns out she had done it for Desari. There's no way in heck Kristina would willingly do Desari's homework for Potions."

"That is rather peculiar," Professor Snape agreed. "Go get Kristina, then. I'll be able to confirm your suspicions if I see her."

Erin nodded grimly. "That'll take some effort, if Desari was smart enough to safeguard against that sort of thing." Suddenly, though, she perked up: "...Which she probably wasn't! Be right back!" and she took off as fast as she could to get Kristina. Snape looked around and hid where Desari couldn't see him. He waited patiently for Erin's return.

Within about ten minutes, Erin returned with Kristina and was running as fast as she could with Kris. When they got downstairs, Professor Snape moved out of the shadows and walked up to them.

"Kristina..." he took her by her face and looked at her eyes. She didn't look like she was entirely there; there was a complete dazed look in her eyes. He snapped his fingers in front of her face, only to get absolutely no reaction from her. Erin swallowed hard. "Just as Miss Hartnell suspected, it is indeed Imperius. You two are in luck, I have a quick fix for that—"

Suddenly, they heard Desari's voice.

" _Crucio!_ " she pointed her wand at Kristina and suddenly, she suddenly screamed out in agony. Snape quickly drew his wand and shot an impediment jinx at Desari. Erin quickly took her friend and sat down in the middle of the floor with Kristina.

"Professor, what is it doing to her?" Erin asked, suddenly even more alarmed.

"Just stay behind me, Hartnell," Snape glared at Desari as she dodged the attack. "Damn it. Well, Miss Hartnell, it's torturing her with pain all over her body."

"But will it cause something physically? Any long-term scars, or...?"

"Nothing physical, but there's the potential for serious psychological damage. If I can't get Miss Whitney to relent any time soon, we'll have to get Kristina to the hospital wing."

"She deserves to suffer as I have!" Desari screamed.

"Oh, shut up!" Erin hissed. "Saying that someone deserves to be _tortured_ for mildly inconveniencing you _a few times_ is about the clearest sign of unsafe mental instability I've ever seen."

"I don't care," Desari spat. "She deserves it. She treated me wrong—"

"And who's to say you weren't treating her wrong from the start?" Professor Snape drew his lips back in a snarl. "Right from the beginning, you were pretending she was just like one of your siblings. You were treating her like a little child, despite her pleas to treat her as an adult."

"That's because she still is a little kid!" Desari exclaimed.

"She's not, and you know it," Erin argued. Then, distracted by a thought: "No offense, Professor Snape, but how is this a struggle? You're a Hogwarts professor!"

"Indeed I am, which is precisely what prevents me from casting combat spells on students," Snape said with regret. "Only body-binds and similar—"

"Kristina, start thrashing about!" Desari ordered.

Just as Desari ordered, Kristina began thrashing about in agony and Erin tried to hold her still.

"Professor Snape..." Erin gasped in surprise when Kristina managed to free herself from her arms and immediately hit her face on the hard stone floor. "Professor, she's hurt herself!"

Snape was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Just as he had began to turn to try and help, more people arrived at the scene. Behind Desari came Lowgan Fall and Jordan Campbell. Behind Snape coming from the Slytherin dungeons was Makayla Hammond, Kristina's rival. On the other side came Professor Meriwether Moses from Gryffindor. Everyone was looking at Kristina, Snape, and Erin and then their gazes turned towards Desari, who was still making Kristina thrash about and she was trying to hurt herself still.

"Professor Snape, what's going on?" came Professor Moses's voice.

"Yeah, really," came Jordan's voice. "And like...why is Desari out here pointing a wand at you guys?"

"Do you need any help?" came Lowgan's voice.

"No, I've got this," Professor Snape grumbled. "Moses, come over here."

Professor Moses nodded and walked over to his colleague.

"What do you need, Severus?" Professor Moses asked.

"I need you to watch my back as I help Miss Magi," Snape told him. "I've got to undo the curse."

"What is going on?" Professor Moses asked.

"Miss Whitney over there has Kristina in an Imperius curse and now Cruciatus," Professor Snape told Professor Moses. "She's in absolute agony."

"Okay, well I'm sure I can figure something out to hold Desari off until the headmaster gets here," Professor Moses assured Snape.

"I would certainly hope so," Snape turned around and began trying to undo the curses on Kristina. First, however, he had to force her to stop thrashing about. "Stop thrashing about, child! You're making it impossible for me to focus on you."

"I'll try to hold her," Erin knelt over Kristina and put pressure on her shoulders to hold her down. Suddenly, they heard Jordan running over to them.

"No, Campbell, stay back!" Professor Snape hissed at her. "I don't need you getting hurt too."

"I've got to help," she protested. "Erin can't hold Kristina by herself. I'll hold her legs down so she doesn't accidentally kick you."

"Let me help too," came Lowgan's voice. "I can hold her head so she doesn't try to hurt her head too."

"Kristina! Bang your head on the ground three times!" came Desari's order.

"That's enough, Desari," came Professor Moses's voice. He didn't usually get angry, but he certainly sounded pretty furious with Kristina's cousin.

Lowgan had just crouched down when Kristina tried to bang the back of her head on the floor. She gasped and quickly tried to hold Kristina's head still. Professor Snape began working as fast as he could to undo the curses. In the background, he could hear Professor Moses scolding Desari pretty harshly. He certainly had some words for Desari's childishness.

"You are almost an adult," Professor Moses started his scolding with a glare. "And yet, you are acting much like a child. You get mad when things don't go your way. You're mad because Kristina actually does her work like a good student. You're mad she is well-liked. I understand you're upset, but it's no reason to put her under a few curses to make her do the things you want her to or to torture her."

"She needs to underst—"

"Making her understand with curses is not going to help her understand," Professor Moses interrupted. "Inducing physical pain and making her your slave isn't going to help a darn thing. Alright?"

"Professor Moses is right," came Makayla's voice. "You're just giving her a reason to despise you. She and I are rivals, however, I know her well enough to be able to say that what you just did to her is going to make her absolutely despise you."

Professor Snape was able to undo the Imperius curse and now he was working on the Cruciatus curse. Kristina was moaning in agony and Lowgan was staring at her bloodied nose.

"Professor Snape, are we going to have to take her to the hospital wing?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Professor Snape sighed. "Her nose looks like it's broken. At least, it doesn't look right..."

Erin felt so awful for Kristina. She was in such agony; she almost looked ready to start crying at any moment. Curious, she peered past Professor Snape and Professor Moses to see Desari. She shot her an angry glare.

"What in the world is going on here?" came a voice. Everyone looked up and it as Professor Dumbledore. He looked at Desari and he immediately gave an exasperated sigh at her. "Oh dear, look at what we've got here..."

Professor Snape was able to neutralize the effects of the Cruciatus curse and Erin, Lowgan, and Jordan let go of Kristina who was now whimpering. She was still in pain and she sat up slowly and looked around. She didn't even know how she got there, but pretty much all of her friends was down and glaring angrily at Desari. Snape put his arm on her back and he helped her stand up and she didn't know what to say.

"Headmaster," he started. "I believe punishment is in order for Miss Whitney. She used two of the three Unforgivable Curses to hurt Miss Magi and to make a servant of her."

"Most certainly!" Dumbledore agreed with Snape.

"N-No, no..." Desari was horrified.

"Miss Whitney," Professor Snape snarled. "If you don't like the cost of your defiance, perhaps you shouldn't have used the Unforgivable Curses!"

"But I was—"

"I don't want to hear it," Professor Snape growled.

"I wish not to hear your excuses," Dumbledore told Desari. "Come with me to my office...I believe there we shall wait for your Uncle Kthalas's arrival to further discuss your expulsion."

"E-Expulsion?" Desari stammered.

"You've committed some rather unforgivable acts," Dumbledore told her sternly. "Come with me."

He turned and Desari hesitantly followed. Once they'd left, everyone turned to Kris and Professor Snape, looking pretty excited.

"You hear that, Kris?" Erin asked.

"She's gonna get expelled!" Jordan smiled.

"Man she made me so uncomfortable," Makayla sighed. "Geez."

"Yeah," Lowgan agreed.

"Cha! Alright, guys," Professor Moses said. "I'll take you all to the Great Hall and we can have some breakfast. Sound good?"

"I'll take Kristina to the hospital wing," Professor Snape looked at her.

"C-Can I come with?" Erin asked.

"No, I'd rather you eat breakfast first and come visit her in the hospital," Snape told her.

"Yes, it's better if she's left alone for a bit," Professor Moses agreed. "Come on, children."

Everyone took a worried glance at Kris and then followed Professor Moses to the Great Hall. Then, Professor Snape was left with Kristina. He sighed and led her off to the hospital wing.

"Are you okay, Magi?" he asked, glancing at her.

"What...happened?" Kristina asked tiredly. "Goddess...I hurt so much..."

"The curse's effects might be lingering a bit," Professor Snape told her. "Just relax some..."

Kristina reached her hand up to touch her nose gingerly and she winced.

"You hurt yourself," he told her as she looked up at him questioningly. "Well, actually it was your cousin making you hurt yourself..."

"My cousin...?" Kristina asked. "I don't claim her as my cousin anymore. Not after what she did."

Professor Snape looked surprised, but he understood why.

"Well, I can't say I blame you," he muttered. "Alright, well we're almost—" Kristina suddenly fainted and reflexively, her professor caught her before she fell over and got even more hurt. "Well...great...you're going to be in the hospital wing longer than anticipated..."

With an exasperated sigh, he scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way to the hospital wing. When he got there, he laid her down in the first empty bed he saw and turned to the nurse. She looked up at him, surprised.

"Oh my, Severus," she blinked with disbelief. "I've never seen you come down here with a student."

"She has a broken nose, and possibly a concussion considering she'd just fainted not even five minutes ago," Professor Snape told her.

"I see," the nurse nodded. "I can definitely remedy that, however she might have to stay here the entire day so I can make sure she's okay."

She walked over and examined Kristina to make sure there weren't any more injuries. No, however she did notice her face was a sickly pale color.

"Oh my, Severus, I do not believe she fainted from a concussion," she told him. "She might actually be sick."

"Hm?" Professor Snape looked at Kristina. "How did she get sick? She seemed fine once I'd undone the curses."

"Curses?" the nurse asked, tapping her wand against Kris's nose to heal it back up.

"Her cousin, whom she has disowned now, had placed two curses on her," Professor Snape told her. "Two of the unforgivable ones: Imperius and Cruciatus."

"Perhaps the curses overwhelmed her body," the nurse told him. "It's not impossible, rather just rare for it to happen. If she's sick, then I would prefer her to stay here until she gets better. I'll make her a potion that'll help make her feel better."

"Of course," Professor Snape nodded, then looked to the side. "Could I stay here a while?"

"Hm?" the nurse looked surprised. "I mean, if you really want to you can. You're not going to get sick from her."

Professor Snape nodded and took a seat beside Kristina and thought about her and her cousin over the past nine months. Nearly half an hour later, a couple people came into the hospital wing and startled Snape from his thoughts. When he turned, he saw Kthalas, Professor Moses, Erin, Lowgan, and Jordan together. In Erin's arms was Kristina's snow owl, Ivory. She'd brought her owl because Kristina loved her.

Ivory fluttered her wings and flew over to Kristina and landed in her lap and sat down, watching curiously. Kthalas was wearing his Ministry of Magic uniform and his old Slytherin scarf (which badly needed to be replaced). His goatee and mustache looked like they needed to be trimmed, and definitely needed his hair shaved off again. Kthalas slid his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and walked over.

"Is she okay, Severus?" he asked.

"Well, supposedly her body's been overwhelmed with the two curses and the nurse is working on a potion to ease the effects on her," Snape answered. "She'd fainted on our way here..."

"Thanks for staying with her," Kthalas thanked.

Snape waved him off, "Yeah whatever..."

Kristina groaned and everyone looked at her. Her father knelt beside her bed and took her hand, sweeping her hair behind her ear. When she opened her eyes, she looked beside her and saw her father knelt beside her. Behind him, Professor Snape was watching quietly with Professor Moses beside him. Beside them were her friends. She was surprised to see as many people as she did. She blinked in disbelief.

"Dad?" she looked at him.

"Hey there, pumpkin," he smiled. "How're you feeling?"

"I feel awful," she groaned. "Like I got run over by a bus. Where am I...?"

"Well, you're in the hospital wing," Kthalas told her. "You're sick, but it's possibly from being overwhelmed by the two curses Desari cast upon you."

Professor Snape nodded in agreement, "You fainted before we got here. I had to carry you the rest of the way...you're welcome."

"Thanks..." Kris coughed and looked at her owl. "Ah, Ivory..." Ivory hooted and gave her a gentle nip on her hand.

"I figured you'd want to see Ivory," Erin smiled.

"Yeah," Lowgan nodded. "I helped her get Ivory."

"She apparently knew something was wrong because as soon as we got to the owlry, she flew over to us and gave a worried 'hoot'," Erin added.

"Aww the poor baby looked so worried!" Jordan awed as she remembered them leaving the owlry with Ivory.

Professor Moses nodded in agreement, "Well...Animals can have a strong bond with humans. I think that Kristina and Ivory have a pretty strong bond."

"They do," Lowgan agreed. "Just like me and Kirby."

Kristina smiled, "You guys are all awesome. Thank you so much for standing by me..."

Suddenly, a woman with dark hair tied up in a high ponytail walked in. When Kris looked, it was her closest friend: Caliko Emma. She worked as an assistant for the nurse, and she was surprised to see Kristina.

"Callie!" Kris exclaimed.

Caliko jumped, "Oh geez, what did you do to end up here? You're not sick again, are you? You need to drink more orange juice if that's the case!"

Kris giggled, "No it's not that— well I mean, it sorta is but it's not from a lack of Vitamin C."

"Hm? Caliko tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"She means that she's sick from being overwhelmed by curses," Professor Snape clarified.

"Oh, Professor Snape..." Caliko nodded. "I see."

The nurse came in from behind and sighed, "Alright, I think Miss Magi needs some space. I will only permit her father to stay with her, and that's about it."

"Of course," everyone nodded.

"What about Ivory?" Kristina asked with a pout.

"And...I suppose her owl too..." the nurse sighed. "I'd rather not, but I see you two are pretty close and she seems pretty comfortable."

"Mhm," Kris nodded.

"Well, I suppose I'll bring you your classwork," Erin told her.

"I'll be back to check on you, Miss Magi," Professor Snape told her.

"Okay," Kris smiled.

"Miss Magi should get some sleep," the nurse looked at her.

"Okay," Kris looked to the side.

"See ya later," everyone told her and left. Caliko and Kthalas were the only two who remained.

"Emma, I need you to help with this potion," the nurse told her.

"Of course," Caliko smiled at Kris. "You and I will draw later. Alright?"

"Thanks, big sis," Kristina smiled. "And I'll tell you more of what happened later...or maybe Professor Snape will...I still don't entirely know what happened myself..."

"Of course," Caliko nodded and quickly left.

Then, she was alone with her father. Kthalas reached into his pocket and pulled out something.

"Here, I got you something..." he showed her. It was a wolf's head medallion. Kris's eyes widened with surprise. "Wolf's head medallion, straight from Poland."

"That is awesome!" Kris awed. "Thank you."

"I knew you would like it," Kthalas smiled. "I know how you love _The Witcher_."

" _The Witcher_ is amazing," Kris smiled.

"Well," he unclasped the chain and put it around her neck, clasping it again. "There, that should protect you."

"Thank you," Kris smiled.

Kthalas sighed, "I'm sorry about your cousin. I was hoping it would work...unfortunately, just like her mother...she's beyond repair...the damage has been done. She's going to be forbidden to ever use magic again and she's been expelled from Hogwarts."

Kris nodded.

"I see..."

After a while, Kthalas had to leave to go back to work. And that's when Kristina took the chance to get some rest after a very long day.

.

.


	2. The First Time

Misadventure 4: The First Time

June, 1971.

It was after graduation for 18-year-old Severus Snape. He was on the train heading to the station that his older friends, Kthalas Magi and Angelina Owen, were waiting for him at. At graduation, Angelina was home, sick as Kthalas told him. However, Kthalas said they had a surprise for him. Whatever it could be fully eluded the Slytherin. He watched the scenery pass him by.

Suddenly, he felt excitement pulse through his veins. His friend had a surprise. What could it be? He felt a jab on his shoulder and he turned to look to see who it was. The person who violated his space was another fellow Slytherin who was smirking at him. He returned the expression.

"What?" he asked.

"You look awfully excited about something for someone who just graduated Hogwarts," the Slytherin sneered.

"Well, I get to see my friend again," Severus shrugged. "And he promised to let me stay with him and his girlfriend for awhile."

"Nah, sounds like something else," the Slytherin prodded.

"Well, he's got a surprise for me but otherwise that's really all there is to it," Severus grumbled.

"Man, leave Severus alone," another Slytherin groaned. "Let him relax. We all wanna relax. We're going to need it for the next few years. Things are going to be _so_ interesting figuring out where we wanna go with our lives."

"Ah, fine," the first Slytherin shrugged. "Tell Four-eyes I said hey."

"You still call him 'four-eyes'?" Severus asked. "He'll be happy to know that."

"Yeah, yeah," the Slytherin waved him off and stalked off with his arms behind his head.

Severus crossed his arms and looked out the window again. It was going to drive him nuts about what Kthalas had in store for him until he got finally arrived home.

—

Kthalas shifted in his feet for the fifth time waiting on his friend's train to arrive. His wife stood by his side, feeding their daughter with a bottle. Angelina rested her head against her husband and he rubbed her back.

"Are you sure this isn't a mean thing to do?" Angelina asked with a frown. "I mean, if he did this to you would you be okay with it?"

"Babe, this is _me_ we're talking about here," Kthalas pointed out. "I would be pretty happy. But I'm positive I would never have this same issue because I know him all too well. It's fine. I think Severus would be delighted with his surprise."

"If you're certain, Alas..."

"I'm certain," Kthalas grinned.

Angelina perked her head up when she heard the faint sound of the train approaching. Quietly, she glanced to the side and saw the train approaching.

"Ah, here it comes," she commented, taking the bottle from the baby and began patting her back.

"Can I hold her now?" Kthalas asked. "I would like to be the one to surprise him."

"As long as you burp her first," Angelina pointed out, handing their daughter off to him.

"I know, I know," Kthalas took the baby gingerly and began patting her back. "We'll probably be done by the time your uncle Severus comes, right?" He looked at his daughter with a beaming smile. She made a soft cooing sound and Kthalas took it as a 'yes'.

"Well," Angelina rose to her feet. "Let's wait on Severus, shall we?"

"Of course," Kthalas nodded in agreement.

—

Severus felt the train skid to a halt. He opened his eyes and looked out the window, noticing it was already evening time. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood up with his things. No eye contact was made as he walked towards the exit and waited for the doors to open. When they did, he stepped out and began his search for Kthalas and Angelina Magi. It did not take more than five minutes for him to discover their location. As soon as he found them, he rushed up to them.

Kthalas was holding something, though. From where Severus had been standing, it was hard to tell what it was. As he drew closer, it became clear that Kthalas was holding a bundle of something. Blankets? What was in the blankets?

"Good evening, Severus," Kthalas greeted. "I would like to present to you a very special gift."

"The hell did you get me?" Severus asked, coming to a stop as Kthalas handed the bundle over. He looked at his friend, confused.

"Did not get, I made," Kthalas gestured for Severus to look.

"What?" Severus raised an eyebrow, then shook his head. "I never understood your euphemisms."

Severus took the bundle. It was rather light, at least 15 pounds. Nervously, he pulled back the blankets and suddenly, he had baby blue eyes staring back at him. There was a soft cooing sound from what Severus finally realized was a baby. He gasped and looked back up at his friend.

"No..."

"Congratulations on graduating Hogwarts, by the way you are my daughter's uncle," Kthalas grinned.

"I tried to make him tell you earlier," Angelina added quietly.

"D-Daughter?"

"Mhm," Angelina smiled.

"Angelina, I do not remember seeing you..." Severus trailed off awkwardly. "On winter break..."

"I cast a spell to hide it," Angelina placed her hands on her hips. "Kthalas has had this idea for awhile."

"I'm..." Severus blinked in disbelief as he held the child. "Congratulations. What's her name?"

"Kristina. Kristina Astrid-Leigh Magi," Angelina answered. "Born January 31."

"Well?" Kthalas asked. "Do you accept?"

"Why...Why yes, Kthalas," Severus smiled. "I accept your proposal. I will be her uncle."

A large grin cracked Kthalas's face, "I'm glad, young'un."

"Young'un?!" Severus bristled, then sighed, "I hate being younger than everyone..."

"Well, hey, you have someone to pick on now," Kthalas grinned.

"True," Severus glanced down at the baby he was caressing. She was cooing quietly and trying to reach her hand up to grab ahold of his Slytherin-green tie. She made an odd squeal, as if she was happy. He blushed and smiled back, "Oh uhm, hey there little one. You seem pretty happy with being in my presence."

"Aw, looks like she likes you, Severus," Angelina smiled softly. "I think you two may get along rather well."

"I mean, if you really suppose so," Severus chuckled wryly. "God, she's so small and fragile! I'm afraid I'll hurt her."

"Don't worry, Severus," Kthalas assured. "You won't hurt her."

"Well...if you are certain."

Kthalas put a hand on his back and smiled, "Shall we head home?"

"Indeed," Severus agreed. "Thanks, by the way, for allowing me to stay with you guys."

"It's not a problem," Angelina assured him. "You're our friend. Just, Severus, promise us you won't do anything stupid."

"I doubt I will do anything of the nature," Severus assured, still holding Kristina.

"Excellent," Kthalas nodded.

—

Before bed that evening, Severus walked towards the baby's room, wanting to see her again. The room was lit with faerie lights of different shades of blue and vanilla incense lingered in the air. Severus approached her cradle and saw her wrapped up in a blanket, fast asleep. To his dismay, it had the Ravenclaw crest on it instead of the Slytherin crest, although it did have green and silver on it. Maybe it was a 'Slyther-claw' blanket. Slytherin _and_ Ravenclaw.

He stood there, watching quietly. So he was going to be responsible for this infant on occasion. Well, she looked rather charismatic. He bet she would end up charming him with her personality some day. Or, if fate decides to screw around, she may just resemble her father personality-wise. Wouldn't that be something...

He smiled as he shook off that thought, "Welcome to the world, future Slytherin."

He turned and swiftly exited the room to get a good night's rest.


	3. Die Hard's Gruber and Our Snape?

**Misadventure 5:** _Die Hard's Gruber and Our Snape?_

Year: 1988 (After Graduation)

It was an unusually cool mid-July day in Suffolk, England. Severus Snape was fixing Kristina's anxiety potion, making sure she would be functional that day. After her insane last year of Hogwarts, she needed the motivation to get out of bed some days. Because her parents had been murdered back in January, technically the house was under Snape's name since he could better afford it than either of them. For the most part, mind you. The two of them shared the house that summer while Kristina tried to regain herself. After all, hiding away her memories of the events and suddenly returning them had taken a toll on her mental health.

Kristina Magi was curled up in her bed, sleeping away her depression, when Severus called out for her to crawl out of bed for the first time that day. He made sure she could hear his voice by shouting down the hall.

"Miss Magi, get your arse out of bed and come here!"

He could hear her groan, but eventually he heard her moving and then finally coming downstairs. Her movement was forced but it was good enough for the professor. As soon as she came into sight, he offered her a glass filled with the potion with a stern expression.

"Drink it all, my dear," he ordered her.

Nodding, she took the glass and drank it all. After she finished, he took the glass and tossed it into the sink to wash later. Then, he looked back at her and sighed.

"My, my. You are a mess," he commented. "My dearest Kristina, I cannot bear to see you suffer so! Why, I might just kick you out and make you go hang out with Miss Hartnell. You two are dating, are you not?"

"D-Dating?" Kristina managed to squeak out. "Whatever gave you _that_ idea?"

Snape waved off her question and thought for a moment. Then, he gave a sly smirk.

"Yes, yes...I do want you to go out with Miss Hartnell," he told her. "Go see one of those stupid muggle films. I'm sure you two would find something you like."

"Why?" Kristina asked.

"You must get out and do _something_!" Snape responded. "I cannot have you here all damn day. Go get dressed properly and go do something with Miss Hartnell."

Kristina sighed, "Yes, Uncle Severus..."

He began shooing her off back to her room and followed, making sure she gets dressed and ready to leave. Silent, he waited by her door and listened to her movements. Once she came out, he saw that she had a clean set of clothes on: a short-sleeved Ravenclaw t-shirt, a pair of faded jeans, and her hair brushed to look nice. It also seemed as if she had taken her wand and shortened the length of her hair again since it had grown out. She reached to the side and pulled out her cloak, draping it over her shoulders.

"There, I'm dressed."

"Now go to your friends house," Snape ordered. "And don't come back until you've actually _done_ something with her. I don't care what you do, just do _something_!"

"Yes, sir..." Kristina sighed.

"You can thank me later," Snape dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

With a loud crack of thunder, Kristina disapparated and apparated back at Erin's house in southern Suffolk. Compared to her house, Erin's house was rather smaller. She had a muggle mother and a wizard father. Her mother, Azariah, was still home and reading a light novel.

"Hello, Mrs. Hartnell," Kristina greeted when she apparated. The only reason she could do this was because Mrs. Hartnell was married to a wizard, and familiar with the wizarding world.

"Hello, Kristina!" Mrs. Hartnell smiled. "Erin is in her room. What's up?"

"Uh, well, my uncle forced me out of the house and...well, figured I could go do something with Erin," Kristina responded.

"Have you ever seen a movie?" Mrs. Hartnell asked. "There's this new one out called _Die Hard_. I think you would enjoy it! It seems like something your style. And I think Erin also wants to see it."

Kristina shook her head. Nah, she'd never seen a movie before.

"Why is my mum talking about me again?" came Erin's voice.

"Erin! Your best friend is here!" Mrs. Hartnell exclaimed. "Why don't you two go see _Die Hard_ together? Here!" She pulled out 15 pounds and handed it to Erin. "Go! I totally encourage it."

"Yikes, Mum, trying to get rid of me already?" Erin grumbled.

"Her uncle wants her out of the house," Mrs. Hartnell explained. "Let's get you out of the house while we're at it. Don't spend the change, my dears!"

"Okay..." Erin turned to Kristina. "Well? Shall we go walk so we don't freak out the muggles in the theaters?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," Kristina agreed.

Together, the duo exited the house and began walking down the sidewalk to the closest theater. As they walked, they chatted.

"So, Professor Snape actually kicked you out of the house?" Erin asked.

"Yep...he told me to go out with you and do something. I cannot return until we do something. At least we got an idea pretty fast..."

"Understandable," Erin agreed. "So, anything yet from the Japanese ministry about our immigration status?"

"No, not a damn word," Kristina scowled. "Been hoping for an owl."

"Must take a lot of time," Erin commented.

"Are you still sure you want to come?" Kristina asked.

"Yeah, I mean...it'd be fun to have a romantic relationship in Japan," Erin grinned. "Dunno what I'd do without you!"

"Sure," Kristina nodded distantly. "I'm glad you like me enough to go to Japan with me. I still am uneasy myself...I don't like the idea of not being around Uncle Severus, but I suppose this bird needs to go spread her wings and go exploring."

"What do you think we'll do in Japan?"

"I dunno, I personally like the idea of opening up a little shop in Kyoto. We'll sell potions, gems, and amulets to wizards," Kristina smiled. "Dunno about the name though. It should be in Japanese though."

"The Snake and the Eagle?" Erin asked.

"The Snake and the Eagle...that's actually a pretty cute name..."

The theater snuck up on them pretty fast. Before they knew it, they had just come up to the ticket stand where they had to purchase their tickets. The woman smiled at them and asked what were they there to see.

Kristina blushed, "Uhm, her mom recommended _Die Hard_? We're...both eighteen years old."

"Oh, the movie with Bruce Willis and Alan Rickman?" she smiled. "Very good movie if I say so myself. Mister Rickman did an excellent job with his character. Oh, he's so handsome. Oh, that will be 7.44 pounds!"

Erin handed over the cash and received change back, and two tickets for the movie.

"I hope you two enjoy the movie!" the lady smiled as they thanked her and walked off. Now, they were inside. Erin decided a bit of popcorn wouldn't hurt, and they ordered a large bowl of popcorn to share. Not like Erin and Kristina had even eaten that day. Once they had their snack and drinks, they went off to show the ticket man their tickets. He took them and pointed them to their theater. After giving a 'thank you', they left and headed into the theater.

The movie started about fifteen minutes later, after the previews. Kristina and Erin both watched as the film began. Kristina jumped during the first shooting scene. That was loud!

"What are they doing?" Kristina asked.

"They are shooting at each other with guns," Erin responded.

"That's not in the slightest nice," Kris muttered.

"It's what muggle bad guys do," Erin shrugged. "Don't have wands, so they resort to... _this_..."

The first thing that captured Kristina's attention was the villain: Hans Gruber. He was a tall, well-built man with a goatee and mustache. His hair was a dark caramel brown, combed back ever-so-precisely. He had beautiful, slate grey eyes. And the suit he wore fitted perfectly! Kristina gazed at the man with a big, dumb smile on her face.

"Who is that handsome fellow?" she asked, nearly drooling over him.

"Dunno, they haven't revealed his name yet," Erin shrugged.

"My word, he is so _cute_!"

Every time the villain appeared, Kristina grinned and commented, "Wow! Just the most handsome bloke."

At a close-up of his face, Erin gasped in shock and poked Kristina.

"Hey! He looks _just_ like Professor Snape!"

Kristina looked at her, then at Hans. Pink blooms of embarrassment shaded her cheeks as she realized this.

"Oh my gods, he _does_!" Kristina squeaked.

"Oh! And his voice!"

"Yeah!"

They were both _extremely_ confused on how he sounded just like their potions master. A mere muggle, nontheless!

Behind them, someone shushed them in anger. Kristina and Erin mostly did not realize it was rude to talk during a movie and that was when they shut up, for the most part. Kristina still kept commenting on how handsome Hans Gruber was. Near the final scenes of the movie, when Hans Gruber had slipped and was gripping onto the ledge, Kristina gasped as she realized they were going to kill him.

"No! Why are they gonna kill him?"

"I mean..." Erin gestured at the screen. "He killed several people all ready."

"He's just misunderstood!"

" _Really_?" Erin exclaimed in a hushed voice.

That was when Hans was forced to let go, his gun still pointed at the good guys, but the look of horror on his face suggested that perhaps he could not shoot anymore and that he was now falling to his death. Kristina pouted and muttered, "That sucks! Tis a shame, they could've just pulled him up and have him arrested so that he could still live."

"I'm not quite sure that's how it all works..." Erin muttered.

"I don't care," Kristina crossed her arms. "Good movie. I love that guy's acting."

"You like him because he's hot," Erin pointed out.

"That too," Kristina grinned.

"I'm so done with you..." Erin muttered as the credits began rolling.

Kristina looked for the actor's name for Hans Gruber. She found it relatively quickly.

"Hans Gruber...Alan Rickman..." Kristina told Erin.

"So the actor's name is Alan Rickman?" Erin asked.

"I suppose so," Kristina got up with the empty popcorn bowl and Erin followed suit. "What a nice name...Alan Rickman. You know, I'm gonna tell Uncle Severus about that fellow. Tell him that there's a muggle actor who looks _just_ like him."

"Wouldn't Professor Snape just stare at you like you're daft?" Erin asked.

"Isn't that how he looks at me most of the time?" Kristina asked.

"Okay, true enough..." Erin grumbled.

Kristina grinned and Erin sighed.

"Alright, well I guess Professor Snape isn't gonna kill you now that you've gone out and done something?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kristina nodded.

"Good," Erin nodded.

"So..." Kristina started as they walked out of the movie theater. "Let me know when you wanna go out, eh? That was pretty fun, even though we got shushed a few times."

Erin grinned, "Yeah."

"And I'll keep you up-to-date with our immigration status," Kristina told her. "As soon as I hear from the Japanese ministry!"

"Good to know," Erin smiled as they finally got back to her house. "Come inside so you can apparate!"

"Yeah," Kristina nodded and followed Erin inside. When they got inside, Erin took Kris to her room so she could disapparate and apparate back at her own home.

"How was _Die Hard_?" came Erin's mother's voice.

"It was...bloody..." Erin commented.

"Hans Gruber is a handsome fellow!" Kristina grinned. "Well, his actor Alan Rickman...he's really handsome." For obvious reasons, she left out that he looked just like her uncle Severus.

"Oh my!" they heard her mother laugh. "It was lovely seeing you again, Kristina!"

"Likewise, Mrs. Hartnell," Kristina replied as they both entered Erin's room. Quietly, Erin shut the door and placed her hands on her hips.

"Alright, disapparate. I'll see you later, huh?"

"Of course," Kristina smiled.

With a loud crash of thunder, Kristina disapparated and apparated back at her house. Her uncle Severus had been dozed off on the couch with a bunch of assignments he had been preparing for the following school year. He awoke with a start to the sound of Kristina returning. Embarrassed, he sat up and wiped the drool from his face and offered a stern glance at Kristina.

"My dear, did you really do something with Miss Hartnell?" he asked.

"Yes, Uncle Severus," Kristina swore. "We went to see this muggle movie called _Die Hard_! Oh my gods Uncle Severus!" She dashed over to him and jumped to sit beside him. "The villain, Hans Gruber, was so handsome! And the really weird thing is that he looked just like you. His facial structure was like yours."

"Hm?" Snape eyed her curiously.

Kristina conjured up the image with her hands, "Hans Gruber. The actor's name was Alan Rickman, and he is a very strikingly handsome man if I might say."

Snape looked at the image and the confusion was evident across his face. How could any person resemble him _so_ much? A muggle, nonetheless! After a few seconds of freaking out, he shook the creepiness off and placed a hand on Kristina's head.

"You...you are a very strange child, indeed," he commented. "Alright, fine. I suppose you can go back to your room now that you went out and actually did something."

Kristina grinned at him, "You're actually freaked out."

"I suppose just slightly," Snape shrugged. "Just go..."

Kristina hugged him and quickly ran off to her room. With a sigh, Snape tossed his assignments on the coffee table and stretched. Perhaps it was mere coincidence, however, it was hard to shake the creepy feeling that was still lingering.


End file.
